Bad Boys in the Flesh
by InLoveWithABoy
Summary: When Gwen/Julie go to work for rich bad boys, Kevin/Ben...what could go wrong? Throw in some unexpected twist and it's a disaster waiting to happen! Not good at summaries, and i just like how the title sounds. Mostly focus on Gwevin but some B/J sometimes


**Alright you guys this is my first every Ben 10: Alien Force fanfic! I hope it's a success…this is mostly my writing, with encouragement from my friend. See I have this Problem: I can't write details!!! So I send them to her and she tells me what to add! I have Christmas break right now, so this story should be updated frequently during that time. If you read my other stories, the grammar sucks. I want to be a publisher/editor when I go to college so this is a great opportunity for me to practice so…If you would like me to beta your story it would be awesome! I hope to have pictures and what-not of everything in my story cars, outfits, etc. The story will be done in 3****rd**** person because I just gravitate that way…**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Ben 10: Alien Force, or any other stories I write **

On the 25th floor of a downtown apartment sat a penthouse, currently housing two girls. These girls were both beautiful and smart. The first, Gwen, was a 24 year old redhead. Her hair was down to her shoulder blades and parted with swoop bangs to the left. She stood five feet- five inches with the body of a supermodel: lean, bodacious, and legs to kill for. Her beauty wasn't just on the outside; she was a very down to earth and compassionate woman. She was currently out of college and living with her sister Julie. Julie was, in a lot of ways, just like her sister. She stood five feet- three inches with sleek black hair that feel to her chin. Julie's body was more athletic than Gwen's. Her legs were well developed as well as her arms. She too was skinny and had a larger chest size. She was 22 years old, a newly graduated college student, studying anatomy.

"Julie?" Gwen asked from her place on the black leather couch, "What do you think about getting jobs? We could earn a little cash to spend on whatever." Gwen continued stare at her Dell laptop in her lap. She shifted a little in Julie's direction, only to find that the girl was too wrapped up in her television show to noticeher sister. Gwen reached over and turned off the television.

"Hey! What the heck! Anakin was about to destroy more droids!" Julie screamed at her. She blushed, embarrassed at her involvement in the tV show.

"Ugh…pay attention! I asked: What do you think about getting jobs? Something to add a little more cash to spend on whatever. I know we have plenty from mom and dad but.."

The facts were these: Gwen and Julie were orphans. Their parents died in a car crash 17 years ago, leaving the girls over 40 billion dollars to collect when the oldest turned 18. They had lived in an orphanage for those years, no one wanting to separate the two sisters. When Gwen was old enough, she took the money and her parents' home, the apartment she now lived in, and went to college, while taking care of Julie.

Julie sighed. "I guess…I miss them."

They sat in silence for a while, remembering.

"What did you have in mind?" Julie asked, turning in her chair to face Gwen. "I am _not _working as a waitress, stewardess, or hooker." Julie stared at her sister with complete serious on her face.

"No way Julie! I was thinking more like secretary or receptionist. Something easy and quick with cash." Gwen replied while staring at the computer screen. "There's an agency a few blocks from here that I was really good. We can go check it out tomorrow if you want."

"That would great...as long as it's after I watch Star Wars: Clone Wars." Julie said with a 'that's final!' look on her face. "I haven't watched the Last 5 episodes!"

Gwen just laughed. "Fine, is two o'clock too early? Afraid you'll miss Anakin kill some robot with his lightsaber?"

Julie scowled until her cell began to ring in the kitchen. "I'll get it!" Julie chirped. Julie almost skipped to the phone. "Hello?" Julie asked. The minute another voice was heard on the other line, Julie began to roll her eyes and stick out her tongue. "I can't, I have a job interview tomorrow. I'll call you later 'kay? Yes. Bye." Julie lumbered back to her resting place on the chair.

"Who was that?" Gwen asked wiggling her eyebrows, "A boyfriend? Crush? Lov-" Gwen was cut off by Julie throwing a pillow at her; The pillow barely missed Gwen, landing off in the distance.

"Try stalker.." Julie said, pouting. " his name is Jason; I gave him my number out of pity and he won't stop calling! I even went on a date with him! He's a jerk! He just wanted my money…" Julie sounded defeated as she lay back in exhaustion. "I need a kick-butt boyfriend who can kick his butt to the next zipcode."

"Don't worry about him. I'll gladly deck him if you want me too." Gwen laughed. "Yes, I know we need boyfriends. Not like the others though. Tough, strong, handsome, bad boy-ish I guess. If they didn't know who we are, they wouldn't come to us for money."

"Gwen?"

"Julie?"

"We need to go to the club, get away from stalker-boy and celebrate out newfound determination." Julie said standing up, "Hurry and go change. One of my outfits, please. Not those grandma outfits you wear.."

"Ugh Well I never!" Gwen replied heading to the huge walk-in closet. Gwen picked out a t-shirt that said 'I Love the '80's on it, a pair of black skinny jeans and silver heels. She carefully pulled it on, to avoid having to redo her make-up.

"What'd you think?" Julie asked, standing in the doorway. Julie was wearing a metallic tube top, black leather mini skirt, and strappy heels. "Too much?" Gwen just shook her head. "I thought not." Julie chirped happily.

"Let's go already. You outfit is making me sick." Gwen replied with a smirk. Julie just rolled her eyes as they entered the elevator. The elevator dinged and dinged and dinged...

"Sometimes I wish we lived closer to the ground.." Julie thought out loud.

The elevator eventually came to a stop at the parking garage. The girls made it to their reserved parking spaces, each housing a flashy car. Gwen owned a cherry red Chrysler Crossfire, canary yellow

Poshe Boxter, and her favorite: a 2009 Mazada6 in midnight black with all the bells and whistles. Julie owned an aray of cars as well: blue Ford F150, BMW bug in red, and _her_ favorite: a silver BMW 3 Series, convertible, also decked out.

"Which one?" Gwen asked.

"

They are all so tempting,…..the 3 Series, duh!" Julie replied fishing for the keys in her pocket. "Ha!"

"What kind of music should we listen too? Screamo? Angry white boy? Rap?" Gwen asked as they opened the doors of the flashy car and sat themselves inside.

"I was thinking '80's…" Julie declared grabbing a CD. "Oh! Turn it to number seven."

Gwen turned the dial and soon 'I Think I'm Turning Jappanese' was blaring from the Boose seakers with additional subwoofer.

I've got your picture of me and you  
You wrote "I love you" I wrote "me too"  
I sit there staring and there's nothing else to do  
Oh it's in color Your hair is brown  
Your eyes are hazel And soft as clouds  
I often kiss you when there's no one else around

Gwen and Julie jammed to the quite annoying '80's jam

I've got your picture, I've got your picture  
I'd like a million of you all round my cell  
I want a doctor to take your picture  
So I can look at you from inside as well  
You've got me turning up and turning down  
And turning in and turning 'round

I'm turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
I'm turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so

I've got your picture, I've got your picture  
I'd like a million of them all round my cell  
I want the doctor to take a picture  
So I can look at you from inside as well  
You've got me turning up and turning down and turning in and turning 'round

I'm turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
I'm turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so

No sex, no drugs, no wine, no women  
No fun, no sin, no you, no wonder it's dark  
Everyone around me is a total stranger  
Everyone avoids me like a cyclone ranger  
That's why I'm turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
I'm turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so

Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so  
(think so think so think so)  
Turning Japanese  
I think I'm turning Japanese  
I really think so

They listened to other annoying and stupid songs on the way to the club. The club was run by their uncle, Maxwell. He used to be on the force until an accident took this middle and pointer finger on his right hand. He now owned a hot spot called 'Pysche.' Many of Gwen's and Julie's friends and neighbors were regulars. The club was a great place to get away from everything and just have fun. It also had karaoke, which was a big hit with everyone. When Gwen and Julie sang they were always a good show.

As they pulled up to the club, they parked in their reserved spot and walked into the club.

"Girls! Where have you been?" Uncle Max yelled from the bar. Gwen and Julie made it over to him through the smoked and sweaty people.

"Hey Uncle Max!" They said simultaneously, "We are celebrating our new jobs!" Gwen finished.

"And new boyfriends…" Julie added as an afterthought.

"Wait, back up, new jobs where?" Max asked excitedly. He had been waiting for this forever. Those girls never got out.

"We don't know, yet. We got an interview tomorrow." Gwen replied as she sipped a coke the other bartender had slib over.

"Well, good for you two." Max replied. "As for the booy problem.."

"_Uncle Max…" _both girls groaned.

"Don't set us up with some drunk here please!!" Julie begged.

"Don't set us up at all!" Gwen said rolling her eyes.

"Aww…Gwen you're no fun. I'll be right back. Someone looks ready to fight over there." Max said as he scooted out from the bar.

"I'm going to go dance!" Julie said as the beginnings of 'Just Dance' started beating through the club.

"Fine, leave me..." Gwen said as she laid her head on her hands.

"Can I flirt with you?"

Gwen lifted her head at the clearly masculine voice. The man was about a head taller than she, with green eyes and medium length hair. He was cute in a mysterious way. "Excuse me?"

"Can. I. Flirt. With. You.? Pick up lines work better when the other person actually gets it, but I guess your beauty with make up for the obvious stupidity." The stranger drawled. He sat next to Gwen and ordered a Coke and Rum on the rocks.

'

Gwen just laid her head back down and turned away from this annoying barfly. _'He'll go away, just like the others'_

"Apart from being sexy, what do you do for a living?" the stranger asked again.

"Huh? Who are you?" no one had ever hit on Gwen either because max told them no, or they just got annoyed at her stupid answers.

"Kevin L-..Kevin."

"Well…Kevin, I'm not interested." Gwen said coldly. She turned to leave until Kevin spoke and reached for her.

"Well…I am. Wanna give me a name?" Kevin asked with a cocky smile.

"Gwen and I said no, so…" She tried to leave but locked eyes with Kevin….and couldn't move.

"Sit, Gwen." Kevin ordered with mock seriousness.

Gwen sat.

"Now, let's talk. I'm Kevin; I enjoy working on my cars, television, Wii, and girls. Now it's your turn."

Gwen just stared until another boy called out to her. "Hey Gwen! What's up? We've haven't talked in forever!" a small man with glasses, a bow tie, and a bunch of other nerdy things said.

"Oh no! Hide me!" Gwen cried as she hid behind Kevin.

When the nerd approached and began to talk, Kevin formulated an idea.

As the boy rambled on, Kevin spoke up, "Hey, Gwen, sweetheart?"

Gwen didn't know what to do so she just made a noise of acknowledgement in Kevin's direction.

"Do you want red or white roses for our wedding? I was thinking white, they would go with the rest of the decorations. What'd you think?" Kevin asked, with one eyebrow raised. Gwen made a choking noise and the nerd stopped talking.

"Gwen…y-your en-engaged? We just broke up last month!" The boy exclaimed with shock in his voice.

"First off, we didn't date! I went on one date because I felt sorry for you! Second, just…no..no." Gwen shook her head. She didn't notice Kevin sneak his arm around her waist and 'epped' when he squeezed her affectionately.

"Now, if your done being annoying, you can leave or I might just make you." Kevin said cracking his knuckles for affect. "Which will it be?"

The nerd just ran away; out the door to his 1987 Oldsmobile.

"I don't know if should slap you or hug you." Gwen said, frustrated. "You shouldn't have said we're getting married, do you know what could happen!? He'll tell someone and then I'll have to explain to everyone who you are! The only problem is: I don't frikin' know you! But… on the other hand, you did get rid of that stupid kid, my uncle set us up." Gwen cringed at the thought of another set-up by her uncle.

"I, personally like the hugging idea, but you choose." Kevin supplied.

"Ugh…" Gwen just laid her head back down and let out another huff. "Just go away…Please?"

"Ok, but are you sure you don't want someone here? Brave, strong, good looking even- to cheer you up?" Kevin asked with a mischievous look in his eye.

"GO AWAY!" Gwen shouted. "I don't ever want to see you again! This is not how this is supposed to go! You're supposed to leave and forget everything not just stand here!"

Kevin just smiled and stared.

This was no help tp Gwen's mood.

"UNCLE MAX!" Gwen yelled, "GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Soon after, Max appeared with two other men.

"Well, I believed the lady asked you to leave once?" Uncle Max asked, staring Kevin down.

"Yes sir, I'm sorry but she looked about ready to faint and someone had to help her, right?" Kevin tried.

Gwen just huffed again and managed another "_Uncle Max…"_

Max snapped his fingers and Kevin was lifted by the arms and taken outside, much to Gwen's relief.

'_I don't know what I would do if I ever saw the man again…'_ Gwen thought as she went to find Julie. _'Most likely strangle him…'_

Little did Gwen know that she would she would see him many other times over the next couple of months.

**Ok….so chappie 1 go me! Go me! I think it sounds ok so far….but I want to know what you think, so review!!! And tell me if it is worth updating again…thanks for at least reading! **

**Cammy**


End file.
